


Electric Eyes

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: The alpha usually makes the first move. Yifan knows and is used to that. But when two extremely enticing omegas practically slide into your lap and drag you home, well. Yifan knows a good thing when he sees one.





	Electric Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bit of a Junmyeon phase when this fic happened and he bias wrecked me hard enough that I had to include him in this fic. I haven't written PWP in a long time but I actually AM satisfied with how this came out so I hope y'all enjoy it!

They were two _very_ attractive men. Yifan had seen them from the moment he stepped into the bar, one with their arm around the other’s waist. It was a casual gesture, with nothing possessive in the man’s stance as he surveyed the room, the fingers on his other hand curled around the stem of a martini glass.

His eyes flickered onto Yifan and a surge of electricity arced through the air.

Yifan blinked, straightening as the man’s lips lifted into a smirk. He thought nothing of it, sliding into his reserved booth as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

The bar was crowded with people and he was grateful for the privacy of his booth as he shrugged off his coat, signalling for the wait staff to serve his usual.

Even with the dampeners being sprayed periodically into the air, the place still reeked of a combination of alpha and omega.

Yifan wrinkled his nose as he reached for his glass, unable to resist another look in the direction of the man with electric eyes.

He was impeccably dressed, even in a soft cashmere sweater and jeans. At the angle he was at, Yifan could only see the curve of his white throat and his profile as he leaned into his partner’s space, lips almost brushing against the other man’s ear.

As if he was used to such proximity, the man barely even flinched, continuing to sip his drink.

Yifan dropped his gaze then, busying himself with his beer, flopping back into the luxurious couch to observe the other patrons.

He managed to distract himself so successfully that he never saw the two men slipping into his booth until the smell slapped him in the face.

_Omegas._

His nostrils flared as he raised his head to see the two men he had been watching practically slide onto his couch, one on either side.

“May I help you?” He asked politely, trying to ignore the heat of two thighs pressing in close.

“I saw you looking from across the room,” eyes murmured, leaning in so close that he could smell his aftershave.

Yifan cleared his throat.

It was unusual for two omegas to cosy up together but it was even _more_ unusual to have omegas making the first move. He was used to having to work for an omega.

But this was not unflattering attention.

“I _was_ looking,” he exhaled, fingers tightening around his glass. “The two of you are hard to miss.”

The other omega sidled up to him, practically purring into his ear.

“So are you, _alpha_.”

A leg slid over his thigh, warm and sensual and he found himself with a lapful of the first omega.

Glittering brown eyes locked onto his, delicate fingers plucking his glass from his hand.

“I’m Junmyeon,” he breathed, and Yifan watched his pretty hands curl into the collar of his partner, yanking him forward.

“And this is Yixing.”

Their lips met directly in front of Yifan’s face and the alpha was treated to an eyeful, his fingers curling into fists to keep from touching.

Junmyeon jerked away as quickly as he had initiated the kiss, Yixing nearly tumbling into Yifan’s lap.

The other man was flushed, his throat working hungrily as he chased after Junmyeon, a soft whine emitting from him.

Yifan cleared his throat, fighting down every primal instinct inside him that wanted to grab either one of the omegas and pin them down onto a flat surface.

“I’m Yifan,” he rumbled as slender hands slid up his biceps, Yixing making a soft noise of appreciation as he felt him up. His nails dug painfully into the flesh of his palms as he called up every ounce of self control he could muster.

“I _like_ him, Myeonnie.”

He crooned, leaning into Yifan’s space.

Junmyeon’s gaze was heavy, filled with weight as he surveyed the way Yifan allowed Yixing to touch him without complaint.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He leaned forward, practically purring into Yifan’s ear as Yixing buried his face into the crook of Yifan’s neck, with a little satisfied whine.

Yifan blinked, his trousers tightening at the thought.

“Our place isn’t far from here,” Junmyeon’s tongue flicked out, moistening his lips and Yifan’s gaze followed it, his teeth clamping down upon his bottom lip.

He wrapped his hand around Yixing’s wrist, marvelling at how tiny it was before gently guiding the omega away from his neck.

The corners of Junmyeon’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, sliding off his lap with a grace that Yifan envied.

He picked up Yifan’s discarded coat, wrapping it around his shoulders and Yifan had to suppress the urge to growl in content.

It was far too large for his slight frame, practically swallowing him.

Yixing was looking too, his eyes glittering.

He glanced up at Yifan, one hand still perched lightly on his chest.

“I’ll call my driver,” Yifan murmured, his eyes still lingering on Junmyeon as the man took up his glass, draining the rest of his beer.

The bouncer at the door nodded at him as he stepped out, Yixing still clinging to his side. Junmyeon was pressed in close, a sneaky hand slipping under his shirt.

It was hot against his skin as Yifan pulled out his phone to dial his chauffeur and he was very grateful for the darkness of the night as the black car pulled up on the side walk.

The chauffeur was good enough to say nothing, only pulling up the partition when Yifan opened the door for the two omegas.

Junmyeon slid in first, his hand dropping out from where it had been pressed up against Yifan’s abs.

Yifan exhaled before ducking into the car, Yixing practically climbing into his lap the moment the door closed.

“I’m hot,” he murmured, his lashes lowered. His fingers tugged gently at Yifan’s collar, deftly unbuttoning his shirt.

By some miracle, Yifan managed to keep himself from making a sound as Yixing slid a hand across his chest, massaging his pecs with a look of awe on his face.

His teeth clamped down on his lip when the omega tweaked his nipple and he jerked, jostling Junmyeon slightly.

The other man was hardly perturbed, his gaze heavy as he watched Yixing feel up Yifan’s chest.

Yifan set his hands upon Yixing’s hips, hissing when the omega rolled his nipple between his fingers, the expression on his face deceptively innocent.

He glanced over at Junmyeon only to see him huddled down in _his_ coat, with only the constant bobbing of his Adam’s Apple an indication that he was aroused.

“You smell good,” Junmyeon purred when he noticed him watching.

“Doesn’t he, Yixing?”

Yixing groaned in reply, grinding down hard enough in Yifan’s lap for his fingers to tighten on the omega’s hips and a strangled noise to escape his mouth.

Junmyeon lifted a finger to his lips, a devious smile on his pretty face.

“Shh, Yixing. We’re in public.”

It was a torturous fifteen minutes.

His trousers were tented and soaked with precum by the time the chauffeur pulled into the designated address.

Junmyeon got out first, looking perfectly composed except a stray strand of hair falling into his eyes.

Yifan stepped out on shaky legs, with Yixing clinging to him.

The sky was dark, the only illumination being the street lamps outside the apartment building.

It was a very nice apartment block, though not nearly as nice as his own penthouse.

Junmyeon’s delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist and he found himself being pulled up the steps and into a brightly lit lobby.

The omega was considerate enough to stand in front of him, nodding politely to the doorman as they passed, to hide Yifan’s gigantic erection.

The doorman merely wrinkled his nose and waved them in, shaking his head as Yixing fumbled with Yifan’s buttons.

The omega managed to get almost all the buttons on the alpha’s shirt undone by the time they had gotten into the elevator, and was adamant on trying to unbuckle Yifan’s belt.

“Yixing,” one hand around the back of his neck and Yixing was still, his throat arched back in submission.

Junmyeon was calm as he manhandled his partner away from Yifan, his lips tugged upwards in a fond smile.

Yixing whimpered when Junmyeon released him, moving to drape himself over the other omega instead.

The elevator dinged open and Junmyeon steered him out, one hand curled around Yixing’s waist.

He caught up Yifan’s hand and the elder found himself being tugged down a long hallway to the last apartment.

Yixing was whining again by the time Junmyeon was trying to pull out his keycard without releasing either of them.

Impatient, Yifan slid his free hand boldly into his back pocket, startling the omega.

The door clicked open and he shoved then both in, growling.

The apartment reeked of omega, the soft sweet scent quickly overpowered by Yifan’s scent, strong and musky.

They had barely taken two steps into the apartment when Yixing was pawing at his belt, whining loud enough to wake the dead.

“He’s so horny today,” Junmyeon remarked with a smile when Yifan had to hold the omega off.

His irises blew wide and his trousers tented when Yifan leant down to catch his lips, one hand easily pressing Yixing into the wall.

The moan he let out made Yifan’s insides stir and he kissed him harder, biting his lip to push his tongue into his mouth.

Fingers tangled into his hair and he let go of Yixing, wrapping both hands around Junmyeon’s waist.

“Bedroom,” the omega gasped, his knees buckling. He would have fallen if Yifan had not caught him.

Yifan groaned in reply, dipping his head to nose at Junmyeon’s throat, creamy white and just begging to be marked.

A slender hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging gently and he turned to see Yixing looking up at him with his pupils blown wide, and a wet spot in the front of his jeans.

He ruffled his hair, dipping forward to mouth at his lips, smiling when he heard Junmyeon laugh behind him.

“We’ll never get to the bedroom at this point.”

In answer, he swept Yixing up into his arms, their lips still attached together.

Yixing laughed, breaking the kiss. He looped his arms around his neck, nuzzling to mouth lazily at his exposed collarbone.

“You taste good,” he murmured silkily, tugging at Yifan’s already open shirt for more access.

Yifan allowed Junmyeon to wrap a hand around his wrist and pull him into the bedroom.

Their scents were even stronger in the room, mingled so tightly together that Yifan could not make head or tail of it.

He growled, dropping Yixing onto the bed as he tried to get himself under control.

The air was suddenly stiflingly hot and he was panting, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

Yifan yanked off his shirt and his inner alpha preened when both omegas whimpered.

Yixing was practically drooling at him when he opened his eyes, his soft white sweater already thrown off the side of the bed.

Junmyeon however, was still dressed, brown eyes blown wide with lust. He was not unaffected however. Yifan could tell from the way he swallowed, his eyes dragging up and down his body.

“Tell me what you want,” he ordered, assertiveness leeching into his voice, the statement directed at both omegas.

Both men whined, Yixing practically showing his throat in submission when Yifan towered over him, amber eyes burning. He gurgled when Yifan slid a hand into dark curls, his eyes never leaving his face.

“Words, love. I need words,” Yifan teased as he traced a finger along the omega’s cheek. Yixing leaned into the touch, turning his head to catch his finger in his mouth.

Yifan swore, his breath catching when Yixing sucked hard, brown eyes wide and innocent.

The omega swirled his tongue over the top of his finger, thoroughly soaking it in saliva.

“I want you,” he gasped, around the digit and Yifan climbed onto the bed, pushing Yixing higher up towards the bed frame.

“Hands above your head,” he growled, fingers fumbling at Yixing’s pants.

The omega obeyed, dropping his head back with a whine when Yifan’s fingers brushed against the tent in his pants.

Yifan wrestled the skin tight jeans off his legs, nearly tearing them apart and he preened at Junmyeon’s groan.

“What do you want me to do with him, Junmyeonnie?” He purred, using the nickname he recalled Yixing using.

Junmyeon’s eyes were blown wide as he watched him fondle Yixing’s balls in one massive hand, the omega arching and moaning against the headboard.

“I- Fuck him,” he stuttered, his calm composure completely shattered. Yifan beckoned to him with his eyes, rubbing a finger delicately just beneath the head of Yixing’s cock to hear him whine with pleasure.

“Your clothes, Junmyeon,” it was almost completely instinctual that Junmyeon listened to him, white fingers tugged his cashmere sweater over his head.

He was sweating, his chest glistening in the dim light.

Yifan cupped Yixing’s balls roughly, revelling in the man’s sharp intake of a breath.

His fingers were clenching and unclenching as he kept them held above his head, whimpering as Yifan stroked him leisurely.

“Fuck him,” Yifan felt the bed dip as Junmyeon crawled up, hands warm against his bare skin. He arched his neck when lips attached to his skin, teeth clamping down hard enough to bruise.

He flipped Yixing easily, the omega gasping in shock when his hard cock made contact with the bed.

Yifan traced a finger along his puckered rim teasingly, just to hear him wail and thrust his ass out.

The lips on his neck lifted just long enough for a bottle of lube to be placed into his other hand.

He turned, rewarding the other omega with a deep passionate kiss that had Junmyeon gasping against him, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Does he like it slow?” He murmured, dripping lube all over Yixing’s crack. The man cried out in surprise at the temperature but a hand on his lower back kept him still.

“He likes it big, and rough,” Junmyeon hummed, close enough that his breath tickled the shell of his ear.

Yifan growled, distracted when teeth caught his earlobe, tugging gently. A wet tongue curled around the silver ring in his flesh and he groaned.

“And you?”

Junmyeon seemed to hesitate for a moment, before the heat of his mouth was leaving Yifan’s ear, trailing down his neck in a series of wet kisses.

“I like to watch,” he purred, nuzzling his nose into Yifan’s throat and the alpha moaned at the visual.

Yifan turned his attention to Yixing’s writhing body, holding him down long enough to slide his index finger up and into his body.

The omega gasped, his back arching, his arms trembling as he gripped the headboard.

Yifan tapped the backs of his knees gently and he rose up, squirming as he added another.

He guessed that it had not been too long since the omega last had sex as his fingers slid in easily.

“Who opened you up, the last time you did this?” He whispered, his voice low and gravelly. Yixing was squirming as he scissored him open.

Even loose like he was, he still needed a little more prep before he could take Yifan, especially with his knot.

“Jun- ah! Junmyeon!” He cried out when Yifan’s fingers brushed against something spongy, his body stiffening in pleasure.

Yifan prodded at it a little more, until the omega was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, practically begging to cum.

Junmyeon kept himself busy, mouthing along Yifan’s shoulder blades, his mouth hot and wet on his skin.

It was incredibly difficult to focus when he had a whining omega before him as he opened him up, writhing and pleading, and another practically worshipping his body.

But Yifan did it.

“Enough,” he nudged Junmyeon off of him, the omega clinging to him with a groan. His back felt sore and cold, and he was sure it was covered in purple bruises.

His fingers dripped lube even as he yanked off his pants, Junmyeon’s eyes going wide when he dropped his boxers.

“Ohhh,” he moaned. That did wonders for Yifan’s ego. He smirked, tugging at himself carelessly.

“I want it,” came Yixing’s voice, rough and ragged. He had turned around, his hands still gripping the headboard. His eyes were wide and he swallowed.

“I want it in me.”

And how was Yifan supposed to ignore that?

He pressed up against the omega, sliding the length of his cock along Yixing’s crack teasingly.

The omega whined, arching his back and thrusting his hips against Yifan.

“Please, alpha!” He gasped as Yifan lined himself up. Yifan could feel Junmyeon’s eyes burning into him and that was enough for him to push in, slow and steady.

Yixing moaned at the burn, fingers clenching so tightly around the headboard that his knuckles turned white.

Yifan leaned over him, pressing his lips against his neck and the omega arched, gasping in protest.

He was squirming as Yifan rocked gently into him, as if torn with whether to lean into the thrusts or away from the hot mouth that was mouthing against his sensitive neck.

“Move,” he groaned, making up his mind and Yifan smirked, digging his teeth into the crook of his neck to make him cry out.

His hips snapped forward and Yixing staggered, nearly tumbling onto the bed in surprise.

“Fuck, it’s so good,” Yixing moaned, arching his back as Yifan fucked into him. He clenched his sphincter muscle and Yifan grunted, fingers digging so hard into creamy white flesh that he left bruises on the skin.

“Tell Junmyeon how much you like it,” he groaned, mouthing along the knobs of the omega’s spine.

Already, his knot was swelling up in Yixing’s ass, filling him even more.

“I love it,” Yixing moaned obediently, his knuckles white against the headboard.

The sound of a lube slicked hand sliding up and down against skin met his ears and Yifan turned.

His eyes fell upon an absolutely sinful sight.

Junmyeon was half arched on the bed, his trousers unzipped, boxers pulled just enough for his cock to be exposed.

His delicate fingers were sliding up and down his length, making obscene noises as precum slicked against his skin.

Junmyeon’s hair was damp with sweat as he raised his head to meet Yifan’s eyes, a defiant smile tugging at his lips.

Yifan growled, snapping his hips forward and Yixing wailed, scrabbling at the headboard when he struck his prostate head on, sending lighting strikes of pleasure through him.

Yifan dropped his head, wrapping his hands around Yixing’s rib cage to hold him steady as his orgasm built, the sensation spooling in the pit of his stomach.

His knot was swelling and swelling, until he could not pull out anymore. Yixing was whining high in his throat as his knot filled him, locking them both together.

With a pitched moan and a little gasp, Junmyeon emptied himself all over his hand, getting some on the sheets.

Yifan lifted his head to look at the other omega, his face red from exertion.

“Do you need help, alpha?” Junmyeon panted, smirk still firmly painted on his face. He shucked off his trousers and boxers, climbing over to settle against Yifan.

Yifan groaned at the warmth against his leg, the omega’s scent filling his nostrils. Evidently, Yixing could smell it too as he whimpered, arching back into Yifan’s chest.

Junmyeon reached a hand between them, his fingers just brushing against the base of Yifan’s cock, making him jump.

“What are you doing?” Yifan gasped, his breathing ragged.

“Hand me the lube,” Junmyeon replied, and as if he had guessed what was Junmyeon’s intent, Yixing began to squirm, his velvet walls clenching tightly around Yifan.

“Please, Myeonnie, please! I need more!”

“What?” Yifan was stunned as he watched Junmyeon drip lube all over his fingers and Yixing’s crack, his hole stretched out around Yifan’s cock.

“You’re the biggest cock he’s ever taken,” Junmyeon marvelled, and Yifan groaned when he felt his finger work into the space between his body and Yixing’s, “but our Yixing here.”

“Is a size queen.”

He smirked at Yifan’s moan, his finger now working its way into Yixing’s hole, pressing so tightly against Yifan’s swollen knot.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, alpha?” Junmyeon purred into his ear and Yifan swore out loud, his fingers digging even tighter into Yixing’s hips when he felt the omega massage at his knot, made even more sensitive by the fact that it was currently buried up in tight, wet heat.

Yixing was dripping, panting as Junmyeon worked his finger past Yifan’s knot and up into his hole.

“How does it feel, love?”

“Good,” he gasped, gripping the headboard so tight that his knuckles turned white, “Myeonnie please!”

It was an incredible sight, watching Junmyeon’s pale, delicate fingers disappear up Yixing’s body, the omega’s hole stretching and gaping around both his cock and the additional fingers.

“We should let the alpha cum, shouldn’t we?” Junmyeon purred and Yifan dropped his head, hissing through his teeth when his knot was rubbed once more, the touch sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

“For gods’ sake, yes!”

Junmyeon merely grinned, his touch becoming firmer and surer even with the awkward angle.

“Mmmm!” Yifan moaned, shifting his hips and Yixing squeaked when he jostled him, the head of his cock brushing up against his prostate.

He arched his back, grinding back against Yifan as much as he could with the knot stuck in his body.

Yifan growled, swearing when Junmyeon curled the rest of his fingers around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm.

He squirmed but there was nothing much he could do. He was stuck, locked together with Yixing grinding torturously against his hard cock.

“May I?” Yixing gasped, rutting against him like a bitch in heat. He was dripping, the slick sounds of his body rubbing against Yifan’s body echoing the room.

“Please, Myeonnie, may I cum?”

Yifan groaned, his hips jerking, his legs twitching helplessly. He wanted to come so hard that he was sure his cock head was turning purple from the denial.

“Go on, Yixing,” Junmyeon purred, “you go first.”

“Oh, thank you!”

With a pitched cry, Yixing spilled white all over his stomach and the sheets, his body trembling and spasming around Yifan’s cock.

It was the worst kind of torture.

Yifan gripped Yixing’s hips harder even as the omega went limp around him, shuddering through the aftershocks.

Junmyeon was pressed up against him, his lips trailing along his throat.

Teeth nipped against his Adam’s apple and he whimpered, a sound foreign to his ears.

“Does alpha want to cum?” Junmyeon purred against his throat and Yifan had never felt as helpless as he did when he blurted.

“Yes, fuck yes.”

The fingers around his cock squeezed and he sobbed, his hips stuttering. Yixing yelped, clawing at the sheets when he jolted his poor sensitive body.

“Go on then.”

The swirling in the pit of his stomach was building up to a peak, breaking free the moment Junmyeon released him.

His orgasm crashed over him, a tsunami of pleasure that wiped his mind blank and made him see stars.

“Fuck,” he gasped when he could see again, Junmyeon smirking at him, “fuck.”

His cock was soft now, his knot slowly going down, though it was still too big to pull out.

Shifting, he looped his arms around Yixing pulling him against his chest.

“How was that, alpha?” Junmyeon asked, moving to rest beside the both of them. His eyes were drawn to where his cum was leaking out of Yixing’s hole, the omega clenching weakly around Yifan.

“The two of you will kill me,” Yifan panted and Yixing preened, leaning up to press kisses along his jawline.

“Oh, look,” Junmyeon swiped a finger around Yifan’s cock, licking off the cum that was practically dripping out of the omega’s hole.

Yifan groaned, hiding his face into Yixing’s sweaty neck.

He was too sensitive to get hard again.

“May we keep him, Junmyeon?” Yixing asked, stretching his arm up around Yifan’s head. He tugged him down for a kiss, one that Yifan gladly obliged.

“We will,” the other omega assured him, sidling up to Yifan’s side.

“Do I not get a choice in this?” Yifan asked, amused. Junmyeon stretched up to kiss him, one hand sneaking down to touch his softening cock.

“Nope,” Yixing chirped, yelping when Yifan pulled out.

A large hand shoved him over onto his front and he whined as fingers traced around his throbbing rim.

“What are you doing?”

Yifan watched in delight as Junmyeon pressed two fingers into Yixing’s clenching hole, the omega twitching in protest.

“Plugging you up,” Junmyeon reached under the bed, Yixing whimpering as he fingers slid out of him, and pulled out the largest butt plug Yifan had ever seen.

“Ohhh,” the omega moaned as Yifan spread him open, prodding his prostate playfully before the plug was sliding in, fitting snugly against the base of his ass.

Smirking when Yixing squirmed, Yifan lifted him easily, settling him on his lap.

“A nap, then round two.”

He turned as Junmyeon cuddled up to them, lips pressing against his throat.

“And then you stay with us.”


End file.
